True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff Special
by Kumo-Usagi
Summary: Parodi dari sebagian adegan(?) atau bagian di fanfic saya yang berjudul : True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff.. Tertarik? Silahkan baca :3
1. Chapter 1

**True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff Special**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media inc.**

**Chap 1 : ****I Don't Believe in Love Anymore**

Siang itu Rin sedang menuju ke toko es krim langanannya, saat baru menapakan kakinya di dalam toko tersebut, dia sudah mendapat sambutan hawa dingin yang ada di dalam toko tersebut. Ia langsung menuju ke sebuah meja yang kosong dan duduk di situ, toko itu yang paling sering mereka berdua kunjungi.

Setelah memesan sebuah es krim rasa jeruk, Rin mengeluarkan handphone yang berwarna jingga miliknya dan meng-sms Mikuo.

**To : Mikuo****  
****From : Rin******

**Mikuo, kamu bisa ke toko es krim xxx, sekarang, tidak?****  
**  
Langsung saja Rin menekan tombol send yang tertera di sebelah kanan bawah layar handphonenya.

**Cling~ kling~****  
**

Terdengar pintu toko es krim itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda yang berambut biru dan memakai T-shirt berwarna biru dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Ia segera berjalan dan duduk di sebuah meja yang kebetulan jaraknya cukup dekat dengan meja milik Rin.

"Pelayan!" Panggilnya dengan suaranya yang berat itu.

"Ya?" Seorang pelayan wanita segera berlari ke pemuda itu.

"Saya mau pesan satu es krim rasa jeruk, satu es krim green tea, satu es krim rasa strawberry, satu es krim chocolate chip, satu es krim vanilla, satu es krim mint, satu es krim coklat, satu es krim rasa pisang, dua banana split, satu es krim sundae strawberry, satu es krim sundae coklat." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pesanannya.

"B-baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera datang." Ujar pelayan itu dan pergi ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sementara Rin yang duduk di dekat pemuda itu hanya bisa cengo dan memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Dia itu sebenarnya mahkluk apaan? Monster es krim? Dan apa dia bisa menghabiskan sebanyak itu? Tubuhnya ga apa-apa tuh?' Batin Rin dengan wajah yang horor sambil terus melihat pemuda itu.

**To Be Continued~**

**Me : Halo, saya bosen dan jadilah ini! Parodi dari sebagian adegan(?) atau bagian di fanfic saya yang berjudul : True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff, dan saya juga udah lama banget ga bikin humor, yaa... jadi maaf kalau garing dan pastinya pendek... Jangan Lupa review ya XD, Ciaoo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff Special**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media inc.**

**Chap 2 : ****New Friend? Maybe**** Special**

Keesokan paginya, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya dan burung-burungpun berkicau riang, tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama ini.

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap, tinggal berangkat saja." Ujarnya santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartementnya.

Dan dimulailah babak baru dari kehidupan Rin Kagamine..

Rin berjalan dengan santainya, tiba-tiba

**Brukkk!****  
**

"Ittai! Apa-apaan itu?!" Seru Rin dengan kesalnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku tak sengaja menyenggol pot tanamanku." Seru seorang ibu-ibu dari balkon rumahnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Rin yang di kepalanya sekarang terdapat benjolan yang cukup besar.

'Makannya jangan menaruh pot di sana..' Gerutu Rin dalam hati.

Rin kembali berjalan lagi sampai..

**Byuuur!**

Seorang pengendara motor melaju dengan cepat dan secara tidak sengaja melewati genangan air sehingga terciprat ke arah Rin yang kebetulan berjalan di trotoar yang di dekat jalan.

"Siaaaal!" Seru Rin dengan kesalnya, untung saja air itu tidak kotor.

"Aku ini sial atau apa sih?!" Jerit Rin dengan frustasi.

Baru saja ia berjalan kembali tiba-tiba ia terantuk batu yang menyebabkan Rin jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit terbaiknya.

"..." Rin tak berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk diam saja.

.

Ya, babak kehidupan baru yang penuh kesialan... Tehehehe XD~

"Awas kau Author!" Seru Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit.

Sementara orang-orang yang lewat hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan dia-gila-ya?-

**To Be Continued~**

**Me : Hehehe, chap 2 desu~ Saya harap tidak garing... kalaupun garing.. Nikmati saja XD #dikeroyokmassa**

** Akhir kata, silahkan meriview reader –reader tercinta *winkwink*#stop**

**Zai jian~ (Tulisannya ga bener? Ya sudahlah T.T)**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff Special**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media inc.**

**Chap 3 : His True Self Special**

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel pulang sekolah telah berkumandang. Para murid telah meninggalkan kelas mereka, walaupun masih juga ada yang tetap tinggal di kelas untuk mengobrol dengan temannya.

Rin berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sambil membawa tas miliknya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang tampak familiar sedang berbaring di rerumputan, karena rasa ingin tahunya, ia segera ke sana.

"Kagaine-san?.." Tanyanya.

Tapi yang dipanggil tak menjawab. Matanya tertutupi oleh poninya yang berantakan, setelah berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Len, tampak jelas Len sedang tertidur..

"Mm.. Pisang.." Gumam Len dengan iler yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hah?.." Tanya Rin sambil terus memperhatikan pemuda yang tertidur itu.

"Pisaaanggg!~" Ujar Len sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai pisang yang di dalam mimpinya.

"Eh?" Tanya Rin lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Len.

Tiba-tiba..

"Pisaaaang!" Len melompat ke arah Rin dan menggigit kepala Rin.

"Watdapak Len?!" Jerit Rin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Len.

.

Naas sekali kamu Rin..

"Diam kau author!" Seru Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke langit lagi.

Bagaimana kah nasib Rin? Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu..

**To Be Continued~**

**Me : Huahahahaha! Rin bernasib sial lagi XD**

**Rin : *ngelempar pisau ke author***

**Me : Hyaaa?! *pingsan***

**Rin : Karena authornya pingsan.. Ada yang berminat untuk review?**

**Me : *bangkit(?) kembali* Ciaoo~~ See you in next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love? I Don't Believe In That Kind Of Stuff Special Chap 4**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya..

**Piip! Piip! Piip!******

"_Urusai_!" Ujar seorang gadis yang berambut _honey blonde_ sambil mematikan jam weker 'kesayangannya', setelah berbaring untuk beberapa saat akhirnya ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit di kamar mandi, gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Rin segera keluar dan memakan sarapannya. Roti dengan selai jeruk beserta segelas susu. Setelah semuanya siap ia segera berangkat ke sekolah, yah, pagi yang cukup tenang untuk gadis yang satu ini. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika negara api menyerang.. Bukan! Maksud saya ketika ia sampai di sekolahnya.

"Ayo, ayo! _Cherry_ lima ribu! Lima ribu perbuah!" Seru seorang siswi yang berambut merah _cherry _dan ber_ahoge_.

"_Handphone second_! Hanya 300 ribu!" Seru seorang siswi lagi yang berambut _golden_ dan diikat satu ke samping.

"Pisang! Pisang! Harga murah! Harga murah!" Seru seorang siswi yang berambut _honey blonde_ panjang dan dikuncir satu alias _pony tail_.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Batin Rin dengan muka yang horor.


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff Special chap 5****  
**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya dan Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Pagi yang '_tenang_' itu terusik oleh sebuah pelukan yang didaratkan di pinggangnya.

"Pagi, Rinny~" Sapa pemuda yang tak lain adalah Len.

"Rinny?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya~ Rinny kan nama panggilan yang cocok untukmu~" Jawab Len sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Rin.

"Terserah deh." Ujar Rin acuh tak acuh.

"Sebentar lagi Kaitocchi ulang tahun lhoo~" Ucap Len dengan riang.

"Kaitocchi?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan muka yang tak percaya.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang badannya cukup tinggi dan berambut _blonde_/pirang pendek dengan wajah yang tampan dan mengenakan seragam _Kaijou_ menghampiri Rin dan Len.

"-cchi?! Kamu mengikutiku-ssu?!" Seru pemuda itu marah.

Sementara para siswi di sekitar sana berbisik-bisik

"Itu Kise Ryouta?!"

"Kok dia bisa di sini?!"

-oke, bukan, itu sih berteriak.. Dasar _fangirls_..

"Kise Ryouta.. Hmm... Kau si model narsis itukan?" Tanya Rin dengan muka yang dingin.

"Siapa itu Kise Ryouta?" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang polos yang membuat para _fangirls_ di sana berteriak histeris.

"_Hidoi-ssu!_" Seru Kise sambil menangis buaya.

"Kembali ke awal! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Seru Kise sambil menunjuk ke arah Len.

"Mana kutahu kamu sudah memakainya duluan?!" Seru Len sambil menunjuk balik.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh..." Ujar Rin sambil berjalan pergi.

"Uwahh! Tunggu aku Rinny!" Seru Len sambil mengejar Rin.

Sementara itu..

"Hoo~ berani-berani sekali bolos latihan pagi~ sudah merasa hebat?" Ujar sebuah suara dengan nada gelap.

Dengan takut-takut sang model yang berambut _blonde_ ini menoleh ke belakang.

**Jduag!****  
**

"Wuahhhh! Ampuni saya! _Senpai_! Sakit -ssu!" Seru Kise sambil menangis air mata buayanya.

"Dasar! Anak belagu! Baru kelas satu udah bolos latihan." Ujar senpai 'tersayang' Kise yang tak lain adalah Kasamatsu, atau yang sering dipanggil Kise, Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Ampuni saya ssu!" Jerit Kise dengan tampang yang memelas.

"Ohohoho, tentu saja, tapi.." Ujar Kasamatsu yang sengaja ia gantung.

"Tapi?" Tanya Kise dengan mata memelas.

"Kau haru latihan dua kali lebih berat." Jawab senpainya sambil menyeret Kise pergi.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!" Jerit Kise..

Mari kita doakan agar dia selamat..


End file.
